


Bought & Paid For

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Bachelor Auction, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flirting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is single again, so what better way to pass the time then enter a bachelor auction. It's not like he has to worry about an enemy buying him, right?





	Bought & Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> So, years ago, I thought it was a travesty there hadn't been any "bachelor auction" aus involving Tony. It then took me a loooong time to get around to finishing this.
> 
> It wasn't exactly what I expected, but I hope you all like it :)
> 
> Also, **huge** kudos to **Rabentochter** who read over this for me when I wasn't sure how it was sounding and if it needed any more scenes. She's a gem ♥

Tony had been participating in bachelor auctions for most of his life. He stopped when he was dating Pepper, of course, but when they amicably decided to call it quits, he figured, why not do it again?

He hadn’t expected the responses that would follow his announcement. 

Oh, Pepper had been fairly predictable. She’d told him with an amused curl to her mouth that the tickets had skyrocketed in price when his name was confirmed and that the charity were very excited about what he’d fetch. She’d also teasingly told him to be careful and to wear protection. He’d rolled his eyes at her for it - but he _did_ have a reputation at these auctions for sleeping with whoever purchased him. Playboy Tony Stark didn’t disappoint, after all. 

By contrast, Steve had almost blown a gasket when he realised Tony was opening himself up to be bought by an enemy of the Avengers. Tony had _tried_ to tell him that he would not only be fine, but could protect himself, but Steve was a fussbudget when it came to the team. He didn’t want Tony to take the risk. Tony didn’t like to be told what to do. It ended in a large argument and with Tony taking a bit less care than was probably wise just to spite him. He knew that Pepper and JARVIS would have his back though, so he resolved not to worry and to have some much-needed fun on behalf of a good cause.

Tony did make sure to specify to the organisers that anyone could bid on him, men or women. He was always curious to see who would win him. He’d had some... interesting adventures in the past, but that was half the fun of participating. So was guessing who might bet on him before the event had even started.

Tony had made sure to arrive early so he could mingle with the crowd and make a mental list of the more flirtatious guests. But he was eventually tapped on the shoulder and ushered backstage to join the other bachelors. Tony knew a few of them and they ended up standing around backstage talking over drinks. A few were old hat at this, but there were some younger men who were almost swimming in their nervous sweat. It was rather amusing, but Tony was still grateful to watch as everyone who went on stage gained a buyer as it was absolutely mortifying when no one even bidded.

When it was his turn, Tony strode out onto the stage with confidence, a seductive swagger and a smirk for the audience. Someone even shouted an offer before the auction started, making the auctioneer chastise them while the crowd just laughed. Tony had just winked in the general direction of the shout.

When the bidding finally got underway, the price quickly escalated and Tony couldn’t stop himself from feeling smug. They had just crested twenty thousand and the majority of the war had come down to a young man and an older woman. It was when they were at twenty-four thousand that a different voice called out a figure; it was a woman and her voice was soft but firm, carrying across the various conversations and making everyone fall silent, “Fifty thousand.”

Even the man at the gavel fell silent at the sudden bid and Tony strained to see the woman who had offered it. Most of the crowd had turned their head to focus on her, but with the lights from the stage, Tony just couldn’t distinguish faces or features.

It seemed though, that he’d be finding out what she looked like soon enough as there was no further opposition to her bid and in a handful of seconds Tony was sold and led off the stage.

He was left in a waiting room with the other men who were awaiting their purchaser. Tony was very curious about learning _who_ would pay such a high figure for him - not that he wasn’t worth every penny, of course, but it was still the most that anyone had ever paid for him at an auction.

It only took another ten minutes before people started trickling in to claim their prizes. Tony was watching everyone closely, but his attention was quickly arrested by a beautiful woman who held his gaze unflinchingly. Her green eyes were bright and matched the emeralds around her neck. Her black hair fell in waves down her back and her dress reminded Tony of the night sky.

She walked over to him with an almost predatory prowl, but her eyes and mouth never lost their softly amused edge. “Hello, Mr Stark.”

Tony smiled. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.” He held out his hand to take hers, and her lips twitched but she didn’t move to take the offer. It left his hand lingering in the air until he dropped it. But he didn’t let it bother him. “So, you bought me, huh?”

“Yes, I did.”

“You have good taste,” Tony said with a wink.

Her eyes danced and her smile deepened. “Yes, I do.”

She didn’t say anything further before she turned and made her way over to the line that had formed in order for people to pay for their purchases. Tony could only tilt his head and stare at her in a mixture of confusion and intrigue.

She wasn’t what he expected, not from someone who had spent fifty-thousand on him only to refuse to take his hand. He wasn’t getting a _bad_ vibe from her though. She almost felt... familiar. It niggled at him in a way that made him think he _should_ know her but it kept falling out of his grasp. This woman was just... _different_, and Tony could admit to being curious about that.

When he was all bought and paid for and the cheque had cleared, she made her way back over to him. “Come. I have a car ready.”

Tony shrugged, not about to argue as he followed after her, but he did try to pry more information from her. “So, do I get to learn your name?”

She slanted her eyes to look at him. “And what would you do with my name?”

_Odd answer._ “Call you by it?”

Her next grin revealed her teeth. “Some information is earned.”

“And how would I do that?” Tony asked, interested despite himself. 

Normally, Tony felt like he had all the cards at a bachelor auction. Someone had wanted him enough to lay down money; it seemed pretty straight forward - but with her? Tony felt like he could have been bought on a whim. He felt like he might have to _work_ to gain her interest or appreciation, and he kind of liked that.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way, Mr Stark.”

_Challenge accepted_, Tony thought with a grin. He also tried to add a little flirtation to his voice as he suggested, “You know, you did buy me, so you can call me Tony.”

She hummed something thoughtful, but otherwise didn’t react and they fell quiet as they made their way into the crowded ballroom. She took his wrist gently, making him startle, but she wasn’t even looking at him. She led him quickly and carefully through the crowd, avoiding the few photographers that lingered in the building with a skill that he was faintly impressed by.

The paparazzi out the front were a different story, but she walked through them boldly, ignoring their questions and the flashes of the cameras to reach the awaiting car. She opened the door herself and climbed in. Bemused, Tony followed after her. He shut the door moments before the car drove away and towards destinations unknown. It should probably worry him, but he had a tracker in his phone and a watch that not only connected directly to JARVIS and his suits but could turn into a makeshift gauntlet in a pinch. He was fine.

So he allowed himself to relax and stare at her, trying to puzzle her out. In response, she turned to face him directly and asked, “Yes?”

Tony considered it for all of a moment before blatantly questioning, “Where are we going?”

“My hotel,” she answered easily, something amused in her eyes. “You make a decent drink, or so I’m told.”

“I make _excellent_ drinks,” Tony assured her.

He also had to wonder if there was more on the menu than a bit of alcohol. His reputation and her promise of a hotel certainly said a lot about where the night would go. The only thing was... it just didn’t add up. She was hardly flirtatious; she was sitting as far away from him as possible and wouldn’t even hand out her _name_. 

Normally, he charmed his dates, bought them dinner, lavished money on them. It was a production that ended with a night in Tony Stark’s bed. The sex wasn’t mandatory and he certainly wouldn’t give it up if it wasn’t mutual for both parties, but he liked sex and he liked the stroke to his ego that these nights gave him. Yet, from the moment she’d appeared, she’d thrown everything off kilter and he was too interested to be unhappy about it.

He tried to come up with something else to talk to her about. “So will you tell me anything about yourself?”

“We’ve met before.”

_That_ surprised him. She looked familiar, but in a way that made him think he’d _seen_ her before, not conversed with her. Surely he would have remembered someone so stunning?

“When?”

“I can’t make it too easy for you.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, focusing intently on her while searching through his memory. “What context?”

She smirked. “Are you telling me there can only be one?”

_Interesting_.

“Do I know you through someone?”

“I’d like to think I’m more than the sum of a connection.” 

_That’s a yes._ But it was also a no.

“So I know you through someone, but I also know you through your own means.”

He must have impressed her with his answer because she grinned brightly and told him, “Correct.”

There was something in the way she said it, the way she looked at him - it made Tony want to impress her again. It made him feel like he’d achieved something special or rare by holding her attention and that was more than enough to keep him playing her game.

“Alright,” he shifted to better face her and she mirrored him on the other side of the car. She was stunning; there was no doubt about that, but somehow Tony found himself focused on her eyes. There was something about the look in them that captivated him more than the rest of her. “I’m up for this; let’s see if I can work you out.”

She laughed and something about it made him remember... _something_. It was on the edge of his memory but gone before he could grab it. “Many have tried, Mr Stark, but I doubt even _you_ could achieve it in a single night.”

Tony just grinned, confident and utterly determined. “I’ll take that bet.”

For a moment she seemed incredibly fond of him, but it was gone from one blink to the next and it made Tony believe he’d imagined or misread it. 

“Then start your questions, Mr Stark,” she said.

Tony didn't hesitate to do just that.

* * *

He quizzed her for the rest of the car ride gaining little in the way of concrete answers, but finding himself laughing at some of the more twisting phrases she managed to give him in reply. 

He still couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d met before, that he _knew_ her. Tony just couldn’t figure out how he’d ever forgotten. She was witty and beautiful and he actually found himself _liking_ her.

He was almost disappointed when they arrived at her hotel and his questions got halted by them exiting the car. They did start making their way up to her room though, so he couldn’t complain too much. Her smiles had even begun to turn a little more wicked and promising and he found his eyes lingering on the curves of her hips and breasts in response.

The elevator ride wasn’t particularly long, but the air felt weighted with anticipation. She had the penthouse suite, which didn’t surprise Tony in the slightest. She opened the door before walking straight inside. He grinned and followed, shutting the door behind him.

The place was decadent, excessive and the kind of setting that Tony expected after she had spent fifty-grand on him. She walked with purpose throughout the rooms and Tony skimmed his eyes over everything, unable to see a single indication that she’d touched anything in the suite. They ended up in the living space which afforded a beautiful view of New York and he could just see Stark Tower in the distance. There was an artfully designed cabinet full of expensive liquors with a table before it that had scotch and champagne ready, along with glasses for them to use. 

“Scotch, huh?” Tony asked with a smirk, “Am I that predictable?”

She chuckled softly before making her way over to where the alcohol was waiting. She didn’t ask him to make the drink like she’d implied in the car. Her hands looked almost dainty as they opened the flask and poured some scotch into the tumbler.

When the scotch was capped again, she picked up the glass and held it in the air between them, offering it to Tony. She also asked with a smirk that was far too sharp. “Shall we have that drink now?” 

Tony froze; the look in her _green_ eyes, the curve of her grin, the way her voice had wavered somewhere between feminine and lilting to _masculine, familiar, **mischievous**_. 

Tony’s eyes widened and he didn’t have to put the realisation into words, Loki-_Loki_ just laughed before his female guise shimmered and fell away until there was nothing left but the trickster god in a familiar form, a tailored suit and his hand still extended to offer Tony a drink.

_Fuck, fuck, **shit**_, Tony internally cursed, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scurried backwards. He hurriedly activated his watch. It formed a repulsor glove around his hand which he pointed at Loki.

But, instead of coming closer, Loki just raised his hands, promoting peace and surrender. He’d even left the scotch to float in mid-air. He was still smirking though, as if Tony’s panic had amused him. Hell, it probably had.

“Peace, Stark,” he said calmly. “I do not intend to harm you, if I had, I would have remained in my female guise, coaxed you close, and slid a blade between your ribs with you none the wiser to my identity.” 

“Oh gee, well, that’s _really_ comforting,” Tony snapped sarcastically. His hand never lowered from where it was pointed at Loki. He hoped his S.O.S message had gone through to JARVIS (but with Loki and magic being a factor? He doubted it). “And,” he continued, hoping to buy himself some time, “what with your reputation for _truth_ and _trust_, I’m sure to take your word for that.”

Loki let out a loud sigh. “Stark, I would not have bought you merely to kill you. I would not have revealed myself merely to instigate a battle. Surely I have not overestimated your intelligence so much that you cannot grasp such _simple_ facts.”

Which, okay, an insult and a compliment in one sentence; was it wrong that he always felt more flattered than offended when Loki was the one doing that? Was it bad that he was actually starting to relax because Loki didn’t look hostile in the slightest and had made a few good points? Yeah, it probably was, but Tony had always been unerringly good at reading Loki. He’d also been unfairly intrigued by the trickster god from the start.

“Okay,” Tony allowed, but never lowered his repulsor, “so what the hell do you want with me then?”

Loki’s smirk looked painfully amused. “Should it not be obvious?” His eyes ran over Tony form from head to toe, lingering on the cut of his pants, the slightly loosened tie before back to Tony’s eyes. “I did pay for it, Stark.”

Tony blinked, feeling both stunned and, well, _flattered_.

“Me?”

Loki’s smirk pulled a little wider. “You are an attractive man, and you have a reputation at these auctions.”

Tony continued to stare at Loki, his arm going lax with shock, “You bought me, to _fuck_ me?”

Loki shrugged absently, even while his eyes stayed locked on Tony, intently trying to puzzle him out. 

His voice was smooth and free from emotions when he explained, “I will take advantage of an option if it's there. Should you prefer not to sleep with me, then there are other ways to pass the night.” He followed his words by making a gesture with his fingers; the scotch slowly drifted towards Tony until it rested beside his repulsor-clad hand. “But, for now, and until tomorrow morning, you are mine, Anthony Stark.” His gaze moved to the gauntlet. “Surely I can at least gain a conversation without weaponry?”

Tony hesitated. He was more torn then he wanted to admit. On the one hand, Loki was _technically_ an enemy of the Avengers, but on the other hand, Loki was _technically_ more of a nuisance than anything resembling a threat. Loki was more like a ticking-time bomb who had the _potential_ to explode and destroy everything around him - but only if he felt like it.

Right now, it seemed Loki was in a more laid back, _sexually interested_ mood. Tony hated to say it, but he was too damn curious about the prospect of picking Loki’s brain to let any of that bother him.

It was possible that the Avengers might end up cleaning up and avenging his murder, but that just wasn’t enough to stop him. His gut said Loki wasn’t planning to kill him, and that was good enough for him.

Carefully closing down his repulsor, Tony kept his watch on standby while reaching for the scotch. He was rewarded with a grin from Loki before the mage gestured at one of the sofas. “Take a seat, Stark.”

And with nothing else to do, Tony did.

Loki was quick to join him after pouring himself some of the champagne. He didn’t take the same couch, rather, he chose an armchair. It was likely an attempt to help Tony relax since he was sitting stiffy on the edge of the cushion. Loki, by comparison was sprawled languidly and when he took a sip of his champagne he closed his eyes as if savouring it.

The moment he swallowed the liquor however, he was opening his eyes and pinning Tony like a bug. “You once told me my seidr did not conform to the ‘laws of physics’ but that you had discovered why. Are you feeling confident enough to prove that?”

Tony blinked; stunned Loki had remembered that remark from _six months ago_. “What do I get if I’m right?”

Loki hummed. “I’ll confirm that you are?” When Tony looked unimpressed at the suggestion, Loki added, “And I will tell you the name of some Aesir engineering texts you would find useful.”

Tony scoffed. “Oh yeah, ‘cause I can just search for them on Amazon.”

“Perhaps not,” Loki allowed, “but you are forgetting Thor. Surely he could find one for you: the faithful shield-brother who houses and feeds him while he resides on this realm.” Loki’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “It’s a small price for Thor to pay to show his gratitude for your gracious and unending hospitality.”

_Damn, that is tempting_. And hell, even if Loki didn’t give him reliable information about the books, he was sure Thor would be able to work something out for him.

So really, as long as Loki didn’t kill him, he was already coming out of this ahead. Who would it hurt if he talked to the guy? If anything, he might get some of his questions about magic answered.

Yup, Tony was one-hundred percent easy to tempt and totally doing this.

“Okay, Comet,” Tony started, shifting to better face Loki. “So, let’s start with those clones you overuse because, trust me that was the first trick of yours I cracked.”

When Loki, instead of being irritated or insulted, only leant forward, his eyes alight with fascination and interest, it made Tony remember that the _goal_ of Loki’s purchase had been sex, not conversation - but Tony made a point of pushing that thought to the side.

A lot of people wanted to sleep with him; it didn’t mean that Tony took them all up on it.

* * *

Tony had to admit, he was having more fun then he would have expected.

He’d been talking with Loki for almost two hours discussing magic and science and how they differed across the realms. Tony sipped his scotch, Loki drank champagne, they ordered room service for dinner and Tony scribbled all over napkins.

Loki admitted that Tony was right about some of his theories. He also confessed, when Tony asked, that there had been a spell on him when he wore his female guise. It was to make sure no one--Tony in particular--would realise who he was. It made Tony feel a little better about his earlier struggles to recognise the mage. Loki also moved to sit beside Tony on the couch as they shared their meal and Tony hadn't found a reason to argue.

Tony also might have confessed, after a few drinks, that Loki was his favourite villain and the most extraordinary person he’d ever come across and Loki might have preened over it.

It was two hours of good food, good drinks and brilliant conversation. 

It meant that Tony mellowed; it meant that he took Loki’s glass and refilled it when he topped up his own. It meant that when he handed it back to the other man--still excitedly discussing the limitations of a bifrost as opposed to other inter-realm travel--that he felt Loki’s fingers purposefully brush over his own - and he stilled. 

It made Tony remember exactly _why_ Loki had bought him at the auction. It made him acknowledge the lingering looks Loki had been giving him before fluidly moving back to their conversation. 

Loki did the same thing now, barely missing a beat as he took back his champagne glass and fired another volley of verbal knives to punch holes in Tony’s theories. It was the kind of arrogant self-assurance and razor-sharp intellect that Tony could admire, appreciate and covet.

Tony had wanted Bruce on his team, in his tower and in his lab so that they could create wonders together. He had wanted Pepper steering his company and at his side as a friend who would drag him back out into the world. He’d wanted Rhodey in his life, in his own suit of armour and as his best friend forever.

Loki though... Loki was something else, but that didn’t mean that Tony was incapable of _wanting_ him - even if only for a night.

And maybe it was a bad idea and Loki would only end up sticking a knife in his gut as soon as the sun rose, but... when else was he ever going to have an opportunity like this? And how much would he regret it if he didn’t take the offer laid out in front of him?

_You don’t pay for a night with Tony Stark and go home disappointed._

Swallowing, Tony shifted to step closer to where Loki sat on the couch. When the mage just frowned at him, he decided to go even bolder and instead of stepping between Loki’s slightly spread legs, he placed one knee beside Loki’s thigh. It made the other man’s eyes widen but he still leant back, still let Tony bring the other one up until he was loosely straddling the demi-god.

Loki’s eyes were locked on his own, sharply assessing him and staying very, very still. “What are you doing, Stark?”

It was now or never; chicken out or go for gold.

Leaning forward, Tony brought his face closer to Loki’s then he’d ever been before, their noses almost brushing as he murmured, “Offering to give you your money’s worth, Loki.”

Loki’s breath came out in a heavy exhale before, from one moment to the next, there was no scotch in Tony’s hand and no champagne in Loki’s. Hands were suddenly on his hips and Loki was standing. It forced Tony to instinctively wrap his thighs around Loki’s waist as he gripped the other man’s shoulders. Loki barely even seemed to notice as he started walking with purpose through the hotel penthouse and towards the nearest bedroom. It was only when he reached the door that he paused. Tony looked over his shoulder, seeing decadent king-sized bed and lavish room; the master bedroom with its attached en suite.

He was brought back from his examination when Loki squeezed his hips. When he caught the mage’s gaze he found Loki’s eyes serious and his tone firm as he gave a soft and careful warning, “If you agree to this now, I will have you all night, for the _rest_ of this night. You will be mine to pleasure and mine to _take_ pleasure from,” he licked his lips, “this will not end until my monetary hold over you is completed. Do you understand and accept this, Anthony Stark?”

It was an out; Tony could see it in Loki’s eyes and feel it in the tense hands that still held his waist. This was his chance to say _no_ and keep them on the easier path of science and magic and conversation. He appreciated the offer, but Tony had already made his decision, and he confirmed it, by ducking down and very lightly brushing his mouth over Loki’s in a kiss.

Tony had only intended for it to be chaste, but the moment their mouths touched, Loki _growled_. The sound was primal and possessive and it made something momentarily fearful rush down Tony’s spine before it was washed aside by desire when Loki _kissed_ him.

It was hot, it was filthy and Tony didn’t know when he reached up to tangle his fingers in Loki’s hair, only that when they broke apart, gasping for breath, he was still clutching those thick black locks.

Loki’s eyes were a stunning dark green and he was smirking like a man who had won a prize.

“Oh, _Anthony_,” he purred, making Tony fight down a pleasant shudder as that voice ran down his spine like liquid heat. “The things I am going to do to you.”

* * *

Over the course of Tony’s long and illustrious life as a playboy, Tony would have found it hard pressed to pick a “best night” or a “best sexual partner” among the hundreds that he’d had the pleasure to take to his bed.

But now, with Loki as a contender? He blew all previous times out of the fucking water. Because sleeping with a magical demi-god? It meant a shortened refractory period. It meant, after Loki had slowly and thoroughly taken him on the bed. He’d then brought them to arousal again, taking Tony once more but in a different position. Then there was handjobs and a Loki bringing in some food via magic for them to eat - which, when chocolate became involved, started round three.

They moved to the shower after that and when Tony had tensed slightly about being caged in around water with someone stronger than him, Loki kept his hands well within Tony’s sights and had placed himself between the water and Tony as he fucked him against the shower stall. He had then flipped Tony back around, and despite Tony’s feeble protest, he had invigorated Tony’s cock again before dropping to his knees in order to blow Tony until he came.

Tony had more or less stumbled out of the shower, barely noticing when Loki was the one to use fluffy towels to dry him, chuckling and teasing about the ‘_poor tired mortal_’.

Loki had let him sleep for a few hours, before waking him with fingers inside him and the lights low. The shadows had played over their bodies as Loki had slipped inside him again, panting against his skin and watching Tony as they slowly rocked their way through another, amazing orgasm. Tony had been blissful and weary, but Loki wasn’t done, whispering wonderful ideas until Tony had found himself sucking Loki’s cock while the mage returned the favour. Loki had then had Tony ride him until they both came, gasping and clutching each other.

They were an absolute mess and Tony didn’t care. He was sore and thoroughly used and he couldn’t be happier. It was why, when Loki curled up behind him and wrapped Tony in his arms, Tony just relaxed into the hold and let himself fall back to sleep.

When Tony woke up for a third time he was no longer cuddled by Loki, instead he was on his stomach cuddling a pillow. He was still half asleep and he could feel fingers lightly stroking his arm while another set carded through his hair. It was _nice_ and Tony was still tired and half expecting he’d be dragged into sex again so he was going to take the relaxation and gentle touches while he had them.

He had almost fallen asleep when he was roused by the feeling of the bed shifting before a feather-light kiss was placed to the top of his head. It lingered for a few moments before Loki began to pull away and leave the bed. 

Tony started to shift, blinking open bleary eyes, but a firm hand to his shoulder kept him in place. He then heard Loki’s voice soft and soothing beside his ear, “The room is yours for the rest of the day, Stark, but my welcome in it has run out.”

Tony felt another kiss brush his temple and with it came an overwhelming need to sleep; he felt as if was being pulled under, his eyes barely able to stay open - and he couldn’t stop it. 

His brain was torn between ‘_why didn’t he call me Anthony?_’ and ‘_why is he leaving?_’ but before Tony could get answers to either of those questions, Loki’s hand was releasing his shoulder and Tony was falling back into the arms of sleep. 

He didn’t hear Loki leave, but when he woke up hours later it was to find an empty penthouse and nothing but his aching body, the remnants of their meal, their napkin notes, and the memories of amazing conversation and incredibly sex to prove that it had ever happened at all.

Tony had to admit as he dropped his head back down on the pillow with a sigh; he was kind of disappointed that Loki hadn’t stayed for another round.

* * *

It had been over a little over a week since Tony had spent the night with Loki and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The sex had been _fantastic_ and Loki had been great conversation even before the best, most tiring and memorable sexual experience Tony had ever been part of. He found himself thinking about Loki in the shower, in his bed, in the lab, _everywhere_. 

It took him less than a day to admit; he really, _really_ wanted to have sex with Loki again. There were a dozen different things they hadn’t been able to try. There were also some that Tony really wanted to experience again.

Loki was a great lover; inventive, daring, flexible, affectionate and well... caring, more so than Tony would have expected but still really appreciated. Loki was big on aftercare, more so then a lot of lovers Tony had taken in the past; always making sure Tony was okay with the proceedings, wasn’t tiring out or getting hurt.

The shower in particular kept drawing Tony’s focus; the moment when Loki had seen his discomfort and _known_. He'd quickly and silently manoeuvred things to make him more comfortable and give him a means of escape if he needed to take it. 

The way Loki had blown him so filthily and with exceptional talent. The way Tony now closed his eyes and jerked himself off thinking about that _every time_ he was in the shower. 

He hadn’t told anyone but JARVIS that Loki had been the one to purchase him, as well as what had happened. He mainly told his A.I. so that JARVIS could help him with project “_Round Two_”. JARVIS was very disapproving of the project, but Tony was ignoring him, because the kind of chemistry that came from him and Loki in bed together? That was not the kind of thing you enjoyed once and then never tried again; that was the kind of thing Tony greedily sought and hedonistically indulged in until they were a collapsed mess on the bed (and would then do it again).

Was it unwise? Was it going against the Avengers Hero Code? Probably, but Tony figured he and Loki would run out of positions to try and get bored with each other sooner or later. Where was the harm in some sexual indulgence in the mean time?

... Okay, there was a lot of harm, it was probably why JARVIS was on mute as Tony tried to trace Loki’s movements and find him.

The truth was, Tony had never tired that hard to find Loki in the past. He was a pain, but he wasn’t the most threatening villain out there. Loki was a mischief maker who was impossible to beat and rarely did anything worth chasing him for. Earth seemed to be his place to lie low after he’d pissed off bigger, badder and more lethal people out in the galaxy somewhere.

It meant that when he actually put his mind to it (and referenced some of the napkin scrawls and magic discussions from their night together) he was able to track the mage to an old book store in Pennsylvania. 

When he stepped inside, Tony made a beeline for the mage who was standing by one of the wooden shelves, flipping through a book. The old woman at the counter didn’t even look up when Tony entered, reading her own novel and squinting at the pages heavily. Loki absently looked away from his book to see who had entered only to do an amusing double-take when he recognised Tony.

His eyebrows rose and he blinked with pure surprise as Tony came to stand beside him. 

“Stark,” Loki said. He sounded wary and his shoulders were tense. His eyes darted around the shop as if waiting for additional Avengers to appear.

Tony just grinned at him. “So, thanks for the magic tips the other week, makes it easy to locate you when I want to have a chat.”

Loki blinked again. “You managed to track me.”

He seemed torn between being impressed and irritated. It made Tony’s smile grow wider. “Yup.”

Loki scowled, but he closed the book he’d been browsing and asked, “Why have you found me, Stark?”

“I thought we could arrange another night together.”

Loki’s face slackened with shock, but any other emotions were quickly and careful hidden. “You wish to...?”

Well, sometimes, there was nothing like honesty.

“I’m asking if you want to have another amazing night of sex, yes.”

Loki’s face went through a series of emotions but they were far too fast for Tony to catch and pinpoint. There was definitely a debate going on behind Loki’s eyes but what he was fighting, Tony didn’t know.

In the end, he only had a single thing to say before he turned back to his book. “No.”

It took Tony a moment to comprehend the word. “What? _No?_”

“I will not be participating in another night,” Loki reiterated while flipping a page in the book.

Tony frowned, fighting down something that was reminiscent of a pout. “_Why?_ It was good! We had fun! Why wouldn’t you want to do it again?”

Loki’s attention drifted back to Tony. He didn’t look him up and down, he didn’t argue his side, he didn’t do anything but hold Tony’s eyes for the longest moment. His gaze was unreadable and his face a blank, inscrutable mask. Tony was caught, locked in that sharply intelligent stare before Loki gave a wry smirk before looking away and placing the book back on the shelf.

The moment it cleared his hand, Loki just... disappeared. There was no flash, no shimmer of gold and green magic. It was the kind of teleport he only did when he needed to make a fast exit. It left Tony blinking in utter confusion.

“What the hell?” He asked the empty space in front of him. 

No one answered, but out of curiosity, Tony plucked the book Loki had been looking at off the shelf. It was about the Industrial Revolution and it made Tony stare with disbelief. What the hell was Loki looking to find in _that?_

Inquisitive, and still perturbed by the rejection, Tony tucked the book under his arm and went to the counter. He was still scowling when he was served by the cashier; but Tony wasn’t about to let a setback keep him from going after what he wanted.

Loki hadn’t given him a proper answer yet, and Tony wasn’t about to work _so damn hard_ tracking Loki down only to get rebuffed without a proper explanation! He was hot stuff and he just couldn’t believe Loki had lost interest in him. No way was that possible. He wanted a real answer (or another good fuck) and he wasn’t stopping until he got one of them.

He was Tony god damn Stark, and he always found a way to get what he wanted.

* * *

The second time, Loki was sunning himself on a beach in California.

Tony had dropped everything when JARVIS had alerted Tony to the location. He’d jumped in the Iron Man suit and made a beeline for the spot Loki was located. It was a secluded beach and he was lying under an umbrella with dark green sunglasses on.

Tony had never seen a more unexpected and confusing sight.

“I hope you wear sunblock,” were the first words out of Tony’s mouth.

They were more polite than an offer to help Loki remove his green swim trunks.

“I do no need your mortal cosmetics,” Loki muttered. He tilted his head. “Why are you interrupting me, Stark?”

Tony took a few steps closer. He was in jeans and an oily shirt from his lab; not the best outfit to make a sexual advance, but he’d done worse with less.

“You didn’t give me a proper answer.”

Loki turned away, looking back at the ocean. “Proper or not, I gave you an answer.”

“I don’t buy it,” Tony parried. “You spent fifty grand on me. No way are you through with me that easily.” He dared to move even closer, blocking the sun and looking down at the mage. “You don’t even have to buy me this time. I will willingly let you take me right here on the beach. It’ll be fun. Sex in the sand. What more could you ask for?”

Loki’s lips twitched into that same wry smirk, but instead of responding, Loki picked up the drink beside his chair, but instead of sipping from it, he took it with him as he teleported to places unknown.

Tony scowled. That was just rude.

* * *

After that, their meetings became a something of a... _thing_.

Tony would track Loki down, ask him why he wouldn’t spend another night with Tony and when Loki inevitably said nothing or changed the subject, Tony would become embroiled in a conversation that could span anywhere from five minutes to a few hours. 

He knew he was kind of... stalking Loki, but the mage didn’t seem to mind. He always quirked a smile when Tony managed to crack the latest magical shield and work out where Loki had disappeared to.

Tony had hopped, skipped, jumped and otherwise _flew_ all around the world to find the mage. The Avengers thought he was insane for his sudden and unexplained disappearances and Tony was just grateful when he learnt Loki’s magic was keeping their meetings a secret.

They were basically hanging out, and while Tony’s question still remained unanswered it had become little more than a pretext to see Loki. Sure, Tony still couldn’t figure out _why_ Loki had said--and still continued to say--no, but it was almost forgotten under the laughter, discussions and meetings that they shared.

Did Tony still want to get between the sheets with Loki? Absolutely. But was he complaining about all the fun they were having in the meantime? No, he really wasn’t.

They'd been to amusement parks, art galleries, climbed the Eiffel Tower and even been to a bad punk-rock concert. Loki was anything but boring and Tony came to look forward to the chance to escape Avenger Tower for some time with the mage.

This time, Tony had actually managed to catch Loki in New York and after the obligatory question and refusal to answer; Tony had dragged the other man to a new Japanese restaurant he wanted to try, knowing that the mage liked Asian food. 

The food was exquisite, the sake and plum-wine divine and the dessert enough to have Tony moaning. He also got to enjoy Loki both praising and critiquing the food, staff, other patrons and Tony himself. Tony found himself having the best time and forgetting (as he often did) that they were meant to be enemies. He found himself forgetting that the whole reason he had chased Loki down was to try to have sex with him again. 

He was having _fun_ with the mage and that was all that mattered - but tonight, unlike many of the other nights, Loki was frowning more frequently and his fingers were tapping the table. He smoothed out his scowl and stopped fidgeting the two times Tony noticed and pointed it out, but it was enough to have Tony concerned.

When he tried to ask about it again, Loki just avoided the subject (a tactic Tony was getting painfully used to) but instead of disappearing as he often did when their conversation had petered out or their dinner had ended, Loki caught Tony’s upper arm when they exited the restaurant.

“I wish to speak with you, Stark,” Loki told him.

Tony just raised his eyebrows and teased, “Haven’t we been doing that all night?”

Loki rolled his eyes. He also didn’t give any warning as magic enveloped them; Tony gasped as his stomach did a somersault before he landed with a slight wobble on a bridge in Central Park. 

Loki kept a firm hold on him, watching to make sure Tony was stable before letting him go. Tony was looking between the new location and Loki. A small part of Tony was still flailing at _having just teleported, oh my God_, the rest of him was paying attention to the gritting of Loki’s jaw and the very _secluded_ area he’d just been brought to.

“Er,” Tony murmured. “You haven’t been, you known, lulling me into a false sense of security so that you could kill me in the middle of Central Park... right?”

Loki gave a rough chuckle. “No, Anthony, I have not.”

Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he also couldn’t stop the faint stirring of pleasure. “You haven’t called me that, not since that night.”

And that purr of his name had reappeared in many of Tony’s dreams and fantasies over the last few weeks - but never had it fallen from Loki’s lips.

Loki sighed. “You cannot be so unaware as to why I have refused your offers yet let you continue to find me every time?”

“Hey!” Tony protested. “I’ve been cracking your magic!”

Loki let out a bark of laughter. “No, dear boy, you have not.”

“_Boy?_” Tony repeated, slightly aghast at the description. He might be _technically_ younger than Loki by a few hundred years, but he was not a _boy_.

Loki didn’t respond to his exclamation, merely continuing to explain, “I have sensed you searching for me since the first time and I...” Loki’s eyes dropped from Tony’s. “Well, I wanted to know why you sought me.”

And for the first time, Tony might have... twigged to something and his voice came out softer as something in his chest tightened.

“But you didn’t like why I showed up.” Tony swallowed. “Why _do_ you say no, Loki?”

Loki’s smile was almost sardonic. “Because while buying you was an opportunity I couldn't waste - giving you up was a difficulty I don’t wish to repeat.” Loki let out a tired breath and admitted, focusing on his hands, “I am not fond of relinquishing what I want, Anthony.” 

Raising his eyes, Tony felt caught by the weight of the other man’s gaze. 

“And you have been courting me, Anthony, and doing it without even realizing your actions. So why do I refuse another night with you? Why do I tell you this _now?_ Because I do not want _one_ night with you, Anthony; I never have. I am a bitter, selfish thing, and I want _every part_ of you.” He finally dropped their gaze and shook his head. “And I am done with encouraging this charade.”

Tony felt bowled over and not only by the confession but by his own complete _obliviousness_. He knew he was absolutely terrible when it came to emotions, feelings, relationships and understanding what people thought of him; but was he _actually blind?_

“Loki...” Tony murmured, “Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

The mage snorted derisively. “Tell my enemy I want something more from him than he is willing to give? At least while you were oblivious I could manipulate your actions in my favour.”

_Sex, meetings, dinners, **dates**_ \- but even Loki got tired of illusions.

“I haven’t been your enemy for a long time,” Tony answered quietly.

“But you hide our association,” Loki pointed out. “And I am,” he gave a self-deprecating laugh, “_far_ more trouble than I am worth.” He shook his head. “But you have the answer you always sought;” his eyes travelled over Tony, giving him a faint smile, “and you have no more need to chase me.”

He started to move, started to _leave_ and Tony darted out and hurriedly grabbed his arm, keeping him close, keeping him _here_. Tony had also moved closer to do it, their chests brushing as Tony looked up at him. Their height difference was never more pronounced and Loki’s longing was so much easier to see up close even when he did his best to mask it.

“Anthony,” Loki spoke, his tone a soft chastisement, “I am a dishonourable being and you are tempting me to take a-” 

Tony interrupted his words of warning.

He interrupted it by shifting onto his toes in order to press his mouth to Loki’s.

Loki sucked in a sharp breath a moment before his hands were on Tony, dragging him in and kissing him with the same passion, affection and _devotion_ that had been present from their first night together.

The kind of need that meant Loki would spend fifty thousand dollars on the hope he had a chance. The same need that would let Loki open himself to being tracked down if only so he could spend time with Tony again and again. The same need that had him dating Tony quietly and without the engineer even realising.

They kissed for a long time as they remembered what it was like and how it felt to have their bodies pressed together as Tony’s arms wrapped around Loki’s neck and the mage clung to Tony with a possessive need to never let him go.

_I am not fond of relinquishing what I want, Anthony._

When they broke apart, they still lingered close, helped in part by Loki’s strong grip. It just made Tony grin as he looked up at the other man. Loki was frowning uncertainly.

“Were my warnings not enough, Anthony? I don’t-”

“Let go of what you want,” Tony answered. “Yeah, I know the feeling. Kind of why I stubbornly chased down this gorgeous guy who got me way too intrigued for someone who was meant to be my enemy. Then I started dating him by accident, which, hah,” he gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry I didn’t notice. I can have a one-track mind sometimes; I miss the finer points if they’re not pointed out to me.” 

Loki blinked, surprise and realisation washing over his face before satisfaction and pure _delight_ took its place. His hands also released their tight hold to become a softer but just as possessive embrace. His arms wrapped around Tony in an encompassing circle of warmth. 

“So you would not be averse then to being mine?”

“As long as I get a matching claim on you,” Tony answered.

Loki let out a soft, content sigh and moved to nuzzle the side of Tony’s hair. “I would gladly have your claim, Anthony.”

The offer made him squirm and flush with delight. Loki chuckled at his reaction and Tony felt a soft kiss get brushed to his temple, but even though Loki’s hold was still relaxed and his voice soft, Tony could hear a tension underneath it. “I hope you know that I will no longer mask us from sight.”

_I hope you know I won’t remain a secret_, Tony translated.

Tony let out a rough breath but nodded. “Let me break it to the Avengers first. We’ll go from there.”

_That’s going to be a fucking shitfest_, Tony admitted privately, but it still wasn’t enough to make him pull away or stop. It never had, not when he first agreed to sleep with Loki and not when he kept coming back, day after day just to see the mage again and to spend time with him.

“Very well,” Loki murmured, another soft kiss brushing Tony’s temple. A moment after he was remarking, “I have an apartment in the city, Anthony. Would you like to return to it with me?”

Tony’s next breath was a little heavier and his eyes had widened. “You asking me up for coffee?”

“Oh no,” Loki’s mouth moved to Tony’s ear where he murmured, “I’m asking you to stay for the night.”

Tony shivered; a million memories and fantasies mixing together to create an intoxicating image that Loki was very clearly promising. 

Tony licked his lips before shifting until he could hold Loki’s dark and delighted eyes. “Then the answer’s yes.”

Loki grinned before he bent down and kissed Tony’s lips, soft and sweet and entirely too addicting. The next thing he knew, he could feel magic rushing around him in his second ever teleport - but it was something he could hardly focus on and barely noticed, not when Loki’s lips were on his own and the mage’s long fingers were trailing over his chest.

Tony found that, not for the first time, the only thing that Tony could focus on was Loki; the man who had thoroughly ensnared him.

**Author's Note:**

> And the boys live happily ever after and Tony never is part of a bachelor auction ever again. The end :D


End file.
